The Witch's Toy
by Psychokinesia
Summary: A girl from another world. A boy made from magic. When these two come together, expect calamitous results. Sora, a Witch's Toy, and Shiro, the Queen of Imanity, come together. The two have outrageous plans for Disboard, but they have one common goal. Defeat Tet. Though one is for revenge and the other pure game, the two unite on this. It's time for Disboard to be changed forever.
1. King and Queen

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the story! I would have some weird intro like "let me show you this new world that I made from a previously existing one" but I don't feel like it! So I'll stick with this kind of intro. Anyways, this is my first No Game No Life fanfic. However, this is not my first fanfic. I hope to improve my writing style as well as the content so please feel free to criticize my story to your heart's content. I'll take into account everything. Anyasy, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>[Outskirts of Elkia: Dram Forest]<p>

"Too slow."

A seventeen year old boy with maroon hair dodged to the side as an arrow flew past him and stuck into a tree.

"Stop right there!"

The boy, Sora, stopped. He turned to look at his pursuers.

Three male elves stood before him, armed.

"I thought the pledges prevented murder." Sora said to them.

"The pledges are meant for the Exceed." One of the elves replied. "They don't apply to a piece of trash like you."

"Still…" The boy said. "I can't believe you followed me all the way to Elkia. I didn't expect you to step foot in Imanity's territory."

"If you had stayed in captivity in the first place, we wouldn't be here. You made a mistake, coming back to Elven Garde with that girl." Another of them said. "Now, you have two choices. You can either come with us or you can die here."

"You want me to go back to Elven Gard so I can be examined and studied? No thanks. I much prefer being free!"

"Kill him!" The leader of the three yelled.

The elves drew back their bows. Green and blue glowing lines spread over the arrows.

"Homing magic?" Sora said, surprised.

"Die!"

They shot the arrows at him.

His red eyes flashed.

He jumped faster than any human could move. He planted his feet on a tree and pushed off, shooting in to the air, the tree falling from the force.

The boy looked down. He had jumped about fifty feet into the air. The three arrows turned upward, homing in on him.

"Like hell!" Sora yelled with a smile.

He tapped into the small magic reserve he had and held his hand out towards the arrows. With a thought he cast a spell to reverse the current spells placed on them. With another thought, he entered the targets into the spell and completed it.

The three arrows simultaneously turned back towards the forest.

"Do you think that got him?" One elf asked the leader.

"Yeah. There's no way he can dodge those forever. We shou-"

He was cut off as an arrow came down from above, curved and stuck through his neck.

The elf fell to his knees, clutching at his throat.

"What the hell!?" One of the two yelled.

His hands glowed green as he prepared some type of healing magic.

However, he didn't get the chance to use it. Another arrow came down and, just like the other, stuck through his throat.

"Dammit!" The remaining elf yelled. He held his hand up, a glowing white shield appearing in it. He turned and held it up. The arrow struck the shield and shattered. "You'll pay for this!" He yelled.

The elf turned and ran away through the forest.

Sora landed on a tree.

"I guess that's that." He jumped down from the tree and examined the two dead elves. He took a cloak from one and put it on, pulling up the hood. He took a sword from the other and strapped it to his hip, hiding most of it with the cloak.

[Elkia: Last city of Imanity]

"So this is Elkia, huh?" Sora said to himself as he walked through the streets.

Luckily he looked like an Imanity, so nobody paid him any attention.

"But really, our new king is really something."

He stopped as he heard a conversation. Two men were sitting on a bench outside a building, talking.

"Yeah." The other man said. "A lot of people challenged her to games for the throne, but she defeated every single one of them without breaking a sweat."

"New king?" Sora mumbled. "Oh right. I remember the elves saying something about that.

The word "king" triggered an idea.

He looked towards the palace and smiled.

"That's it. If I don't have any rights, I'll just have to obtain them myself."

The boy set his sights forward and moved in the direction of Elkia's palace.

As he moved past a group of men talking, his shoulder bumped one of them. Instead of ignoring it like Sora did, the man turned around.

"Hey! Watch you're going punk!"

Sora turned to him.

"Maybe if you weren't acting like a bum, hanging out around places like this…" He motioned to the tavern they were outside of. "Then I never would have bumped into you."

"What the hell did you say to me!?" That made the man angry. He took a step forward.

"Hey, let's not resort to violence here."

"Of course not." The man said. "We'll settle things like everybody does."

"A game?"

"Right."

"Well, according to the pledges, I get to choose the game, right?"

"That's right."

"Checkers."

A few minutes later the two sat at a table in the tavern. A checkers board was set up on the table.

"I've been playing board games since before you were born." The man said to the boy. "Looks like this will be easy."

"If you say so."

"So," The man said. "If I win, what will you give me?"

Sora found it strange that the man was asking him since he had challenged him.

"You can give me one order. I don't care what it is even if it's to kill myself."

"I wouldn't do anything that extreme, but fine."

"And? If I win?" Sora asked.

"Choose what you want."

"I'll take all the money you have on you."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

The man seemed confused but he just sighed. He raised his right hand and smiled.

"Aschente."

Sora raised his right hand.

"Aschente."

The man went into the game confidently.

However that confidence was crushed a few minutes later when Sora quadruple jumped his last four pieces.

"What!?" The man exclaimed.

"I believe that the deal was that I get all the money you have on you."

"I can't believe I lost to an outsider!"

Sora heard the man yell as he walked away, a large money pouch tied by his belt.

He walked into a tavern well away from the one he played the game at, and found a table in a corner. He sat, ordered a drink, and waited patiently.

After it came, he took a sip from it and put it down.

"How long are you going to sit there before you say something?" Sora asked.

"I was waiting for you to start a conversation."

The person who he had spoken to was a girl sitting at the table adjacent to his. She was sitting close to him. If she backed up, her shoulder could touch his.

She looked around the same age as him.

The girl wore a cloak similar to his, with the hood pulled up to hide her face.

"Thanks for helping me, Pluzzle." Sora said with a smile. "You didn't get caught, did you?"

"Of course not. Who do you think I am?"

"So…" He turned to her. "Are you going to tell me how you got past the elves this time?"

"Why would I do that? If I tell you, then I lose my element of mystery!"

"I don't underestimate your skills." Sora said. "You're one of the best players in Disboard."

"Didn't we say that we'd refer to ourselves as 'gamers'?"

Sora paused.

"Gamer makes us sound like we're excluding ourselves from the other races."

The boy put a few coins on the table and threw some on the girl's table as well. They both walked out of the tavern.

"You're not an Exceed, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a Witch's Toy. I know. You don't need to remind me every time we see each other."

"Hehe. Sorry." Pluzzle smiled at him.

He knew she was joking around. He didn't take it personally anyways.

"Now that I'm not stuck in Elven Garde anymore, we should see each other more anyways."

"That's right." The girl said. "So, what are you planning to do now that you're free?"

Sora stopped and the girl stopped next to him. He looked at the palace looming ahead of them.

"You just said that I'm not an Exceed, right?"

"Yeah."

"That means I don't have any rights."

"Yeah. So?"

"I heard that there's a new queen of Imanity."

"There is. Her name is Shiro. She's very young, but she's amazing at playing games. I heard that she came from another world. What do you want with her?"

"I'm going to beat her in a game."

"What?" Pluzzle asked, confused. "What do you want to win from beating her in a game?"

"I want the right to rule beside her as a king of Imanity."

"…" The girl stared at him for a few seconds. "Don't you find something wrong with a king of Imanity not being an Imanity?"

"It's no problem." Sora said. "Shiro will be the only one who knows that I'm a Witch's Toy. After I win, I'll pass a law that gives rights to Witch's Toys in Elkia."

"You're pretty crafty." Pluzzle said. "Why not just fake being an Imanity to everyone though, including Shiro?"

"…"

"Sora?"

"Don't you think there might be more out there?"

"Huh?"

"More Witch's Toys."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think I'm the last one. I'm sure that there are some survivors out there. If I pass a law that gives Witch's Toys rights in Elkia, I'm sure the word will spread fast. If other Witch's Toys hear about it, then they can come and live freely in Elkia."

"You're really not as selfish as you look, are you?"

"What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"A selfish genius."

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult, so I'm just going to ignore it."

"Are you sure you can beat her though?" Pluzzle asked. "If you're challenging her, then she gets to choose the game. She'll definitely choose what she's best at."

"That's the best part." He said with a smile.

"What…?"

"She doesn't know my skill at anything. The best she can hope for is to choose her best and hope that she's better at it than I am."

"I still don't see how that's a good thing."

"It means this will actually be a challenge."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"I need a challenge every once in a while." Sora said with a laugh. "The world would be boring if everything was just handed to you."

"Yeah and we know Disboard is all about not being bored."

"Let's get going, Pluzzle."

"Yeah."

The two continued their walk towards the palace.

[Elkia: Royal palace]

A young girl, around eleven years old, sat on a stone throne. She had messy light blue hair and golden-red eyes.

A girl around eighteen years old approached her. She had short red hair with a blue flower in it and blue eyes.

"Shiro." Stephanie said to the girl sitting on the throne.

"Yes?" Shiro asked in a monotone voice.

"Not that I have a problem with your way of living, but since you've ascended to the throne you haven't done anything…"

"That's not true. I've beaten everybody who's challenged me. That's why we're not constantly pestered anymore." Shiro was holding a cellphone in a panda case, a device from her world.

She tapped on the screen as she played a game on it.

"I meant you haven't done anything to improve Elkia!"

"I was going to leave that to you."

"You can't expect me to do everything you know! Of course, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Then feel free to help me by doing everything." Shiro said, relaxing.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hey!" They heard a voice yell from outside the door. "You can't go in there without an appointment!"

"Come on! It's no big deal, right?"

"It is a big deal! There's a reason we have rules like this!"

"Why? Is the queen afraid of losing to some people, so she only chooses to have audiences with those who seem easy to defeat?"

That struck something in Shiro. She looked at Stephanie.

"Steph. Go let him in."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Stephanie ran up to the large doors and opened one a little.

A guard was arguing with a boy with maroon hair.

"Excuse me." Stephanie said, interrupting the two. "Shiro will see him now."

Sora and Pluzzle walked into the room, Stephanie closing the door behind them. She led them to stand in front of the throne then went to the side of the throne.

Shiro put down her phone and looked at the two, sitting up straight.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"She's so cute!" Pluzzle said. "Don't you just want to hug her, Sora?"

"Calm down." The boy said. "This is supposed to be serious, remember?"

"Oh, right." The girl said.

Sora looked at the girl sitting on the throne and smiled.

"I'm Sora. This is Pluzzle." He said.

"I'm Shiro." The girl replied. "This is Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you. I assume you already know why we're here."

"You want to take the throne from me?"

"What?" Sora said. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Then you aren't here to challenge me?"

"I am. However, I don't want to take the throne from you."

Shiro looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you want then?"

"I want the right to rule beside you."

Shiro and Stephanie looked at him with a bit of shock.

Shiro snapped out of it quickly.

"What do I get if I win?" She asked. She really didn't care about the prize, but she knew they both had to bet things of equal value.

"You can do whatever you want with me and her."

"What?" The girl asked, confused. "Why would I want that?"

"I guess you just think I'm an Imanity." Sora said. "Would it raise the value if I told you I'm not?"

Shiro briefly narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What are you?"

"A Witch's Toy."

Shiro was about to reply but was cut off by Stephanie.

"A… A Witch's Toy!?" She yelled. "T-that's impossible! There's none left!"

"I'm one of the only ones." Sora said.

Shiro looked at the girl next to her.

"What's a Witch's Toy?"

"A Witch's Toy is a being made from magic. It's now a forbidden type of magic. The user would use the magic to extract the soul of a living, conscious being and distort it. They would put the soul into a vessel they made, also using magic. This would create an entirely new being."

"Why did you seem so surprised to see him?"

"I believe we can answer that." Sora said. He nodded to the girl next to him.

"After the Great War, Tet banned the creation of Witch's Toys. It was not made into a pledge, but it was understood. The sixteen races came together and decided to hunt down and kill any remaining Witch's Toys."

"That's…" Shiro said slowly. "That's horrible…"

"That's why I want to be king." Sora said.

Pluzzle pulled down her hood, revealing long light blue hair and light blue eyes. Her wolf ears, the same colour as her hair, were also revealed.

"Sora needs rights." She said. "The only way he can get those rights is to implement a law giving them to him."

"A Warbeast!?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Sora said.

"No offense to either of you, but why would a Werebeast befriend a Witch's Toy?"

"I don't like the way everybody treated them." Pluzzle said. "It's terrible that they decided to kill them. It's one of the reasons I abandoned my race."

"You abandoned your race?" Shiro asked.

"Yes. I've been wondering around ever since." She replied. "However, some time after I abandoned them I started to hear rumors."

"Rumors?"

"The rumors were that the Elves were keeping a Witch's Toy." Sora said. "However, the rumors were quickly dispelled as nonsense. However, Pluzzle here had to investigate the rumors. She infiltrated Elven Garde and found me."

"Why did the Elves keep you alive instead of kill you?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"They wanted to study me." The boy replied. "There were still a lot of mysteries surrounding the Witch's Toys such as how they can use magic. The Elves didn't want to pass up the opportunity to study one up close."

"How old are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not…"

"I'll tell you some other time." Sora said. "Anyways, we came here for something important." He pointed at the girl on the throne. "I challenge you, Shiro, queen of Imanity, to a game!"

"If I understand you correctly… then you're not an Exceed. The pledges don't apply to you."

"I'm still a gamer." Sora said. "I'll play fairly. Now, if I know how the pledges work, then you get to choose the game we play."

"Find the truth." She replied.

"Find the truth?"

"It's simple. We'll take turns saying something about ourselves. The other person has to identify if you are telling the truth or if you are lying. We will tell the person next to us first to make sure we don't change our answers. The first person to guess incorrectly if the other person is lying or telling the truth loses. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me." Sora said with a smile.

"Since you challenged me, I'll let you go first."

"Fine with me." He turned and whispered to Pluzzle, then turned back to the girl. "I am a girl."

"…"

Everybody in the room was silent for a minute.

Stephanie looked at Shiro who just stared at the two blankly.

"False." She replied.

"Correct." Pluzzle said.

Shiro didn't get what the two were trying to do, but she decided to ignore it.

The girl whispered to Stephanie then looked at the two.

"I'm from another world."

"True." Sora said without hesitation.

"Correct." Stephanie said.

Shiro was surprised by how fast he answered. He had no hesitation.

"I'm 130 years old." The boy said.

"True." Shiro replied after a moment of careful consideration.

"Correct." Pluzzle said.

"I'm 10 years old."

"False."

Sora replied without hesitation again. It would have been difficult for him to learn her exact age, so she was confused as to why he answered so quickly.

"Correct."

"You're pretty good at reading people." Shiro said.

"Maybe." The boy said. "I know I'm good at games. That's enough. My name is Sora."

"True."

"Correct."

"You don't seem to hesitate too much when it comes to something simple, either."

"Considering your reason for coming here, you had no reason to lie to me when you introduced yourself." The girl replied. "Everything I've said so far has been true."

"False."

"Correct."

"Don't make them all easy." Sora said. "I have the ability to revive myself."

"False."

"Correct."

"I'm a human." Shiro said. He should only know the term Imanity, so he wouldn't know what to answer immediately. She was wrong.

"True."

"Correct."

"I've died before."

Shiro had to think about that. He had stated that he had the ability to revive himself, which was false. That didn't rule out the possibility of someone else having the ability to revive him. It could be a trick in more than one way. She had only been in Disboard a few weeks, so she didn't know all the types of magic that existed there. It didn't seem to her like the boy was lying, but at the same time it seemed like he was lying.

Given what she did and what she didn't know, there was absolutely no reason for her to believe that there wasn't a type of magic that could revive people. She had read plenty of light novels back when she was in her own world and she had seen revival magic many times. This was a fantasy world, so she figured it was completely plausible. However, Sora was a Witch's Toy, a being made from magic. It didn't make any sense that he could be revived if he died.

In addition to her doubt, out of all the books she had read since coming to Disboard, she had not read a single thing about any race being able to use magic that can revive someone. Of course, if there was such a thing, the race who had that kind of power would probably try to keep it secret.

For once, Shiro was genuinely confused. She had to answer.

"False."

She knew the answer was wrong before the girl said it. The smiles on their faces gave it away.

"Incorrect."

"…"

There was a silence for a few moments after.

Shiro had never lost a game in her life. She had never met anybody who could match her skill. Despite that, this boy who she had just met beat her.

"I'm sorry that I used that." Sora said, getting her attention. "However, I couldn't afford to lose."

"I-I can't believe it!" Stephanie said.

Pluzzle walked up to Shiro and the girl looked up at her.

"Don't be down about it." Pluzzle said. "He was going to win no matter what."

Shiro shook her head.

"I'm not upset about it. Actually, I'm happy."

"Happy?" Sora asked, walking up to them.

"There's never been anybody else who could present a challenge to me. I'm glad that there's someone who can beat me. It makes playing games a lot more fun."

"I have a question." Stephanie asked.

"Yes?"

"How long ago were you freed from the Elves?"

"Years ago." Sora replied. "However, I've gone back many times with Pluzzle to search for information."

"Information?"

"Information about Witch's Toys." The boy said. "Actually, this time a few Elves followed me back. It seemed like they recognized me as a Witch's Toy. I'm sure they were ordered to bring me back."

"What did you do?" Shiro asked.

"I killed them."

There was a moment of silence.

"You… what?" Stephanie asked, shocked.

"I had to." The boy said. "They were trying to kill me."

"They can't do that." Shiro said. "Murder is against the pledges."

"Sora is not an Exceed." Pluzzle said. "Also, every race has an understanding that Witch's Toys should be killed on sight. It could have been a major problem if another race found out that the Elves had one."

"That's…" The girl didn't know what to say.

Sora broke the silence in the room.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "It's over now. I'll implement the law that gives Witch's Toys rights in Elkia."

"Don't you think that will attract a lot of attention from other countries once they find out?" Stephanie asked.

"That's the idea." He said.

"Just… What are you planning?" Shiro asked slowly.

Sora smiled.

"Imanity lost most of their land due to the last king, right?"

"It's not my grandfather's fault… but yes, we did lose a lot of land. Elkia is now our last city."

"So…" The boy said. "Be glad that we've decided to help!"

"Help…?" Stephanie asked, confused.

"We're going to take back all of Imanity's land!" Pluzzle said.

"That's not all…" Sora said. "After we do that…"

Sora and Pluzzle took a step back and pointed in the direction of the girls.

"We're going to take over the world!" They said together.

The two girls looked at the two for a minute. Then they looked at each other, then back at them.

"You're crazy…" Stephanie said.

[The next day: 12:00pm]

All of Imanity was gathered outside the palace. They looked up at a balcony as Sora and Shiro walked out, Pluzzle and Stephanie with them.

"As queen of Imanity," Shiro started. "I now share my power with a king."

Everybody started mumbling, but stopped when Sora stepped up.

"My name is Sora." He said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I have challenged your queen and defeated her."

That caused a lot of mumbling, but he silenced it by continuing.

"However, my intention was not to steal the throne from your queen. I wish to work beside her. We will work together to improve Imanity's standing."

That got a few cheers here and there.

"Imanity has lost a lot." The boy said. "Maybe it's because, out of the sixteen races, the Imanity are the lowest. The Imanity are incapable of using magic, and so, we cannot counter the cheats that our enemies use against us. Also, we are not able to cheat against them ourselves. Is that what makes us so weak? Is that we are losing?"

People looked down as he said that.

"It's not!" He said, getting everybody to look up. "You bow your heads because you believe that is true. We are not the weakest. We have no magic, no extra power to help us in games. That is what makes us the strongest. True strength is not one's physical capabilities or one's capacity to cheat in a game using magic. True strength comes from the wisdom that those without that kind of power have! During the Great War, the Old Deus, the Phantasma, the Warbeasts, everyone fought! In the middle of that war were the Imanity! Yes, we fought with those who had much more power than us. However… We are still here! We are still alive! We came out of the Great War because of our wisdom! We have the capacity to defeat anything that comes in our way because we can only improve! The strong sit back, letting their wisdom lessen because they believe that they can't be defeated! We are here to show them that they are wrong! We are here to take back all of Imanity's land! We're going to show everybody that Imanity can't be stepped on!"

Everybody started cheering.

Sora looked back at Pluzzle, who smiled and nodded.

"That is why…" Sora said. "Imanity now declares war on every other country in the world!"

The cheering grew louder.

"As the queen did before me, I now accept the title of king." A strange energy coalesced into a ball next to the boy. "We shall lead Imanity to greatness!" He grabbed a chess king out of the energy as it dispersed. The piece looked like glass.

"The Race Piece…" Stephanie said. "To see it again so soon…"

"Let us go!" Sora said. "This is the start of Imanity's quest! We will take over the world!"

[Two hours later: Throne Room of royal palace]

"I get that you want to take over the world, but why would you declare war so quickly!? Don't we need a plan? Don't we need preparations?"

Stephanie had been complaining for the last ten minutes.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Sora asked. "The new law will be announced tomorrow. I've already worked everything out. What do you think the other races will think when they hear about it?"

"I think they'll be very angry…"

"I'm sure they will be. "They'll suspect Imanity is supporting the Witch's Toys."

"Then why would you do that!?"

"I'm basically incorporating the Witch's Toys into Imanity." The boy said. "That means that the other races won't kill them unless they want a war with Imanity."

"You just declared war on everyone anyways."

"There was a point to that. We can't take over the world without war."

"Then why would a threat of war stop them!?"

"I don't mean that kind of war." Sora said seriously. "I mean real war. That means bloodshed and death. I'm sure you're quite familiar with that." He said, looking at Shiro.

"What do you mean?"

"You came from another world, right? I'm sure that war there was much different from what it is here. I doubt you played games to resolve things like everybody does in Disboard now."

"It was more similar to the Great War… Except less destructive."

"I thought so."

"The point is that they won't kill Witch's Toys on sight." Pluzzle said. "It's possible that they can be taken prisoner, but if that happens we have a chance to get them back."

"Exactly." Sora said.

"What's the point of taking over the world, though?" Stephanie asked.

"If we take it over, we can unite the sixteen races." The boy said.

"That's what you want to do?"

"Along with getting everybody to accept Witch's Toys, that is the condition for challenging the One True God."

"You plan to beat Tet?" Shiro asked.

"Of course. It's the ultimate challenge. I had a lot of time to think about this while I was in Elven Garde." He replied. "It's almost like it's all a riddle. I spoke to Tet once. Right before the Witch's Toys started being killed. He told me that if I wanted revenge on him, I should go to his home with a full team and challenge him."

"Full team?"

"Chess." Sora said. "How many pieces are there in chess, Shiro?"

"Sixteen…" She said slowly. "Just like the sixteen races. So, you're saying that we have to unite them and, if we do, we get the right to challenge Tet?"

"Correct and incorrect." The boy said. "There are seventeen pieces in a chess game."

"…"

The two girls were silent. Then their eyes widened as they realized what he meant.

"The player." He said with a smile. "Someone who isn't of the sixteen races. That could only mean one thing…"

"The one who will challenge Tet… Is a Witch's Toy." Shiro said slowly.

"Not alone though." Sora said. "With all of the sixteen races supporting them."

Shiro smiled.

"If you're serious about this, then I'll be serious too."

"Looks like it's time then." Sora said. "Tomorrow is when the game begins."

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say, this is a fun fic to write. I've always wanted to write a No Game No Life fanfic ever since I read the light novels (or at least the ones that have been translated). I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! I hope to keep writing more of this and I hope that I can improve it so even more people like it. For now, I'll see you later. Try to stay well.<strong>


	2. The First Step

**Yet again, there is another chapter of this story. Hey. Long time no see. Yes, this is chapter two of The Witch's Toy. I hope you enjoy the approach I took and everything that I've set up. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>[Royal palace: Sora's bedroom]<p>

"It's Tet's fault…"

Sora mumbled this to Pluzzle.

The boy had his face buried in her breasts and she was rubbing his head gently.

"I know… Don't worry."

She spoke gently to him.

"I thought things were supposed to be more peaceful with him as the One True God. Yet…" He tensed up. "Everybody… Was there really a use leaving me as the only one?"

"There is." The girl said. "You are one of the only ones who can defeat Tet. That's probably why you didn't die. You have a reason to live."

He sighed.

"Maybe there are more Witch's Toys. I hope there are, but…"

"Stop that. This is no position for a king to be in."

Sora smiled and lifted his head.

"You're right. Thanks."

Pluzzle smiled kindly.

"No problem. Come on. We should go."

The two exited the boy's room and made their way to the throne room where Shiro sat on the throne with a strange device in her hands that she called a PFP. She was pressing buttons on it, but looked up as the two entered the room.

"Good afternoon." She said.

"Hey." Sora replied.

"Morning!" Pluzzle said.

"It's not morning…" Stephanie said. She was standing by the throne. "That's the last thing you should be thinking about anyways! The new law was announced and everybody's going ballistic about it!"

"I expected that." The boy said. "There was no way that they would take something like that lightly. Also… We should be expecting something very soon…"

Whether it was a lucky guess or something else, there was a knock on the doors of the palace.

Stephanie ran up to the doors and opened them.

She spoke with a guard for a minute then he handed her something.

She closed the doors and came back.

The object was a letter. It was in an envelope with no seal on it.

"What's this?" Stephanie asked as she walked up to the throne.

Sora walked up to her and took it out of her hands.

"It's a letter from the Elves."

"How do you know that?" Shiro asked.

"It's obvious. I've been expecting it. I thought I told you. I was chased by Elves on my way here. They now know that I'm king. They think they can easily get me back now." He opened the letter and took a look at it. Then, without saying anything, he walked up to Shiro and handed it to her.

Shiro took it and read over it.

"The Elves… Are declaring war on Imanity."

"W-what!?" Stephanie yelled.

"There was a point to what Sora did at the coronation." Pluzzle said. "Nobody would know how to react when somebody declares war on the entire world. They could easily take it as a bluff and ignore it. That's why they formally declared war against us. Now, as far as the other races are concerned, we are in a war with the Elves."

"We're about to prove something." Sora said. "We're going to prove… That Imanity is the strongest race. If they think that magic will protect them, or heightened senses, then they have a surprise coming their way. War in Disboard is simply playing a game. Through this game, thousands of lives can be lost. An entire country can be destroyed. Of course, nothing like that will happen."

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." The warbeast girl said happily. Her ears twitched in excitement.

"We'll gladly go to war with them." The Witch's Toy said. He looked at the girl known as the queen of Imanity. "What do you think? Exciting, isn't it?"

The girl sighed.

"It does sound interesting… And now that you've had them go this far, there's really nothing we can do but go to war with them. I have an idea."

"Hm?"

"If you can beat me in another game, I'll go along with this plan of yours." Shiro said, smiling.

"Oh? I'll accept it. I suppose I get to choose the game then."

"Go ahead."

He thought for a while.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out five coins.

"These five coins will be flipped at the same time. You can choose heads or tails. Whoever gets the majority right wins."

"That's… a rather simple game." Stephanie said.

"As it should be." The boy said. He handed two coins to Shiro and two coins to Stephanie. "You'll both flip two." He handed the last one to Pluzzle. "She'll flip the last one. Sound good?"

Shiro looked at the coins, then at him.

"Okay."

"They'll all be flipped at the same time. As the first coin hits the ground, you'll call out heads or tails. I'll take the other one."

"Seems risky on your part."

"It's not the first time I've risked something in a game."

"If you're sure."

"Ready… go."

The three flipped the coins into the air. Sora's hit the ground first.

"Tails." Shiro said immediately.

By the look in her eyes he could tell that she hadn't called that randomly.

But the look on Sora's face made Shiro shiver for a second. When she looked at him, he didn't have the calm smile that he usually had. He had a cocky smile and determined eyes that could make someone more powerful than him back away.

As the other four coins neared the ground, Sora's coin was just experiencing the effect of the bounce. It hit one of the coins and the two bounced away.

The other three coins hit the ground and bounced, then hit the ground again, bouncing a few times before coming to stops.

Two of them landed on tails. One landed on heads.

The other two coins had bounced down the staircase and rolled to the middle of the entranceway before stopping. Everybody walked over to them.

Both had landed on heads.

"…" There was silence at first.

"It's a good thing I accidentally hit the coins with mine." Pluzzle observed.

Stephanie and Shiro looked at her, confused.

"That was an accident?" Shiro asked.

"Of course." The girl replied. "If I had interfered by doing that, it could be considered cheating."

"So… There was actually a chance that we could have won?" Stephanie asked.

"Sora wouldn't make a game that's fundamentally impossible to win. That would be boring."

The two sighed.

"I thought you knew you would win…" Shiro commented to Sora.

"I've never lost a game."

"Never?"

"Never. I don't plan on losing either. If I lose, then I have no chance of achieving my goal."

The room suddenly felt more open than before to Shiro. She looked at Sora and saw a hero from a light novel. That was something to admire about him. His determination was amazing and he had the skill to back it up. He was willing to risk losing because he didn't have anything else to lose. Imanity was not the race that had been born with nothing. The Witch's Toys, who weren't even an official race, were the ones that were born with nothing.

"You…" Shiro started, getting the boy's attention. "You really are… Insane."

"Isn't it only natural?" He asked happily. "Now then… There is something I wanted to inquire about."

"What is it?"

He looked at Stephanie.

"Is it true that your grandfather lost a game to a Flugel?"

"Well… Yes." She said, a little embarrassed.

He smiled.

"Then the rumors really are true."

"Rumors?"

"I've heard rumors about the Flugel that lives there. I'm interested in getting that library back."

"You seem determined." Shiro said.

"Knowledge is important. It was foolish to lose that library. If I'm going to be a King of Imanity, then I need to help preserve our knowledge."

He turned around and walked out, Pluzzle following after him.

Shiro and Stephanie looked at each other, then followed them. After they were off castle grounds, they led Sora and Pluzzle to the library.

It was large library that almost looked like a mansion from the outside.

Sora put his hands on the doors and pushed them opened. It was spacious inside, which was to be expected.

What he didn't expect was to be greeted immediately.

As if she had been waiting for them, a Flugel sat on a table in the middle of the library, smiling at them. She had pink-purple hair and wings near her hips. She was beautiful by most standards.

She stood and the group walked forward.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to my library! My name is Jibril! How may I help you?"

Shiro spoke up.

"I'm Shiro. Well…" She thought for a second. "We're here to take this library back."

"Huh? That's pretty rube." Jibril said. "This is basically my home now. Why would I want to give it back?"

Sora smiled and spoke up.

"Maybe you want a chance for revenge." Sora said.

She turned and looked at him.

Her eyes widened.

"You…"

"Long time no see. It's been years, hasn't it? I guess we haven't seen each other since… The day that Tet stopped the Great War."

In a flash of light, Jibril summoned a dagger to her hand. She ran forward and jumped on the boy, pinning him to the ground. She smiled at him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this chance."

She stabbed down with the dagger, but he moved his head to the side. The dagger cracked the floor.

He head butted her, making her fall back. He stood.

"Really, Jibril. I thought we had put all of this past us."

"I don't see how you could possibly think that." She said. "After all, you did murder my friends."

"I had to. Besides, it's their fault for being in Warbeast territory when the Elves were attacking."

"I see you're as cocky as ever."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

She sighed.

"If you weren't the King of Imanity, I would crush you."

"Oh. If you heard about that, then you shouldn't be so surprised to see me here."

"There was that hope that you wouldn't come looking for me so I didn't have to see your face again."

"I don't know why you're being so aggressive." He smiled. "I'm just here to play a game."

"Are you challenging me to a game?"

"Of course. I know that Flugels only like to play certain types of games."

"I'm sure you know what that game is already. I shouldn't take it easy on you." She sighed. "I accept."

"Your choice of game. However, if I win, I want this library. If you win you can have whatever you want."

"Whatever I want? Very well." She thought. "Imaginary Fighting."

"Oh." Sora said. "I remember that."

"Imaginary Fighting?" Shiro asked.

"Basically, we get any weapon we want and can change it at any time. We fight to the death. However, the pain just feels real, but actually we don't get hurt at all. It's some type of magic that the Flugels created for sport. I suppose we should actually have a game instead."

After the details were worked out, that being that the Flugel decided to take Sora as a slave if he lost, it was time for the game to begin.

Jibril took out a blue orb, and tapped on it. A wave, rather a magic circle, engulfed them. There was a bright flash and when everybody could see again, they stood in an empty arena. Stars shone bright in the night sky over them.

"Where are we?" Stephanie asked, more than a little confused.

"It's something like a fake world." Sora replied. "The Flugels use it to host this particular game."

"You know more about the Flugels than is appropriate for someone of your status." Jibril said to the boy.

"What can I say? I like learning new things."

Stephanie, Shiro, and Pluzzle took to the stands to watch. Jibril walked over to one side of the arena while Sora stood opposite her.

The Flugel held out her hand and a bright light appeared. It took shape and formed into a halberd, which she easy swung around and gripped, getting into a battle stance.

The Witch's Toy held out his own hand and the same light appeared. He visualized the weapon that he wanted in his head. The light took shape and formed into a whip. Spikes stuck out of the end of the whip and the boy let it slide down, only holding the upper portion of it.

"A whip?" Shiro asked.

"Don't worry." Pluzzle said, getting the two girl's attention. She had a strange look in her eyes as she stared at the boy on the battlefield. "Sora doesn't lose."

The two girls looked at each other then back at the two who were about duel.

"Well then," Sora said. "I suppose that the first to strike has an advantage."

With that he dashed forward, his speed easily outmatching that of any human.

He brought his whip up, pulled his hand back and snapped it forward as he reached her, sending the spiked portion straight for a direct hit to the chest. At least it would have been. The Flugel back stepped and swung her halberd, bringing the blade up in front of her to knock the whip up.

Not giving her anytime to rest, Sora pulled the whip back, turned in a complete circle, bringing the whip with his and struck low, aiming for her legs.

Jibril jumped in the air, swung her halberd around the hold it above her head, and slammed it down as she fell.

The boy jumped away and the impact from the halberd smashed the ground, sending rocks flying.

"I guess there's no rule about magic." Sora said.

"I assumed since you were using magic to enhance your movement speed there, it would be no big deal if I used magic to increase my physical strength." The Flugel said with a smile.

"Fine then. Magic will be your downfall in this fight."

He held out his hand and the spiked portion of his whip started to glow a light blue.

"Glad to see you're getting into the spirit of things."

Jibril dashed forward and swung the weapon horizontally. The boy, knowing he couldn't simply back step because of the length of the weapon, instead ducked it. Then he swung his whip around behind him, bringing it in front of him and snapped it out.

Naturally the Flugel dodged back, but one of the spikes barely touched her and left a small cut. She looked at the cut as she jumped back. A drop of blood fell down her leg.

She didn't seem to get angry, but she got more serious. He could tell that she was enjoying the fight.

With speed beyond even his, she moved forward. It looked more like she just appeared in front of the boy. She swung the weapon in an overhead swing. Sora moved to the side, but he could feel the weapon cut some of his hair, the strands falling to the ground.

Before they even touched the ground, the girl was moving again. She stabbed forward, aiming the sharp tip of the halberd at him.

Sora swung the whip around his side, the length of it wrapping around the blade of the Flugels weapon. He pulled the weapon towards him, along with the girl. That was when he did something that surprised everybody.

He dropped his weapon and moved forward, looking the girl in the eyes as she came towards him. It seemed like time slowed down for them.

"I'm sorry, Jibril." The boy said. "I'll make it better. I'll fix everything. So for now, just trust me, okay?"

With that, Sora grabbed her by her arm, swung her, the Flugel's weapon falling from her grasp, and he slammed her into the ground. He back stepped, grabbed his whip and swung it in a quick overhead swing. It hit her and there was an explosion of energy.

With that, the arena disappeared and they were back in the library.

"I guess that decides it." Sora said.

"Y-You defeated her with such ease…" Stephanie said. "That's almost unsettling."

"I won the library back is the point. Don't worry though, Jibril. You can still use it as much as you want.

The Flugel walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulder, leaning her head in close to his ear so only he could hear her.

"You better fix everything."

She backed up and smiled.

"As always, I keep my word." The boy said.

"So," Jibril said. "Why, exactly, have you decided to become the king of Imanity? Why do you care about them?"

"Care about them?" Sora said. "I don't particularly care for them. I don't want them to fail, but it's not like I'm willing to give my life for them or anything."

"Then are you using them for your own purposes?"

"I suppose you could say that." He replied. "However, in the end I think it will benefit them as well as the rest of the races."

"Then? What exactly do you want to do?"

"Defeat Tet."

"I somehow knew you would say something outrageous."

"Is it really outrageous? If I can get the sixteen races to support me, then it's possible. I've become king of Imanity, so we have the Imanity on our side." He paused and smiled. "Do you ever get bored, Jibril?"

"Of course. Disboard is not the most exciting place."

"Then join me as well." He held out his hand.

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Think about it. The world is boring. Don't you want something more exciting to happen? Don't you want something to happen that will change Disboard forever? This is your chance. With you on our side, we'll have the Flugel as well, considering your influence. That's another step on the way. I have it all planned out already. With you on our side, we will challenge the Warbeasts, a race I'm sure you're eager to get revenge on. After that will be Elven Garde. The rest will follow."

"You've thought it through quite thoroughly, haven't you?" Jibril asked.

"Of course." Sora said. "So, what do you say? Sounds pretty exciting, doesn't it?"

Jibril smiled.

"Very well. I'll join you and even get the Flugel on your side."

"Glad to have you." The two shook hands.

[Elkia: Public Library – Two hours later]

Sora sat at a table, piles of books stacked around him. He flipped through the pages of a book detailing the history of Imanity's rulers.

Shiro sat across from him, reading a book as well.

She looked up at him.

"Sora."

The boy looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"We need to trust each other, so you can ask anything you want." The boy replied.

"Why did you choose the Warbeasts next? They seem rather difficult and we could just conquer races by their rank starting at the one above us."

"True, that does seem like an organized plan."

"Then why?"

Sora looked down at the book in front of him.

"It's for Pluzzle's sake." He said.

"For Pluzzle?"

"She abandoned her race. It's not like she wanted to, she did it for various reasons though. If we can get them on our side and have them accept Witch's Toys, I think she'll be happier."

Shiro smiled.

"You're a very kind person."

"Tell me that again when you know my full past." The boy said, standing. He went over to a shelf, looked over a few books, then took one.

"I don't think I'll think any less of you because of what you did in the past."

"Let's leave that for another time." Sora said, smiling. "One day I'll tell you everything. Then you can tell me whether or not you think I'm a kind person."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end for this chapter. Hopefully, it won't be too long until the next one is out. However, I'll be updating Trivialities first, so look out for that if you're reading that as well.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Be seeing you.**


End file.
